Leur petit secret
by Ero-Chikachu
Summary: En voyant ces deux-là ... Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé ...? Bel/Mammon  ... Mammon/Bel !  Drabble.


**Leur petit secret**

**Auteur :** Chika, sans aide aucune *Fusille Ero-Pikachu et Psykokwak-sama du regard*  
**Rating : **T  
**Disclaimer :** Akira Amano est notre déesse à toutes. Vénérez-la.  
**Note : **Franchement, vous avez jamais eu envie de savoir, vous, en regarde Bel et Mammon ? Parce que moi, si, c'est pour ça que j'ai pondu ça.  
En fait, en ce moment, j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'écrire, ou de reviewer. Je suis provisoirement morte ...

* * *

- Ushishishi … La réponse est « non ».  
- Je m'en doutais un peu.

Belphegor continuait à sourire et restait calme. Il n'avait pas cillé en parlant, ou du moins, Mammon le présumait car rien n'était sûr, avec cette frange épaisse qui faisait mur aux yeux et aux expressions du blond. Il fallait que Mammon réussisse à le déstabiliser, et ensuite, ses chances d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait augmenteraient considérablement.

- Bel, il ne suffira pas de dire « non » pour que je cède.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut dans ce cas ? Non, c'est bon, pas la peine de répondre, je reformule ma question. _Combien ?_

Comme prévu, aucun des deux ne céderait à l'autre avant très longtemps. Et ils seraient sans doutes amenés à user de la violence tôt ou tard … Ils étaient seuls dans la chambre de Bel, assis face à face, près de la fenêtre devant laquelle des rideaux rouge ondulaient, laissant filtrer un peu de la lumière de la lune. Quelle belle soirée pour crever. Si la discussion tournait mal, on retrouverait leurs corps le lendemain matin, ici même, et Lussuria se chargerait d'eux … Mammon frissona, et choisit de la jouer conciliante (?). Quand on y pensait, ils auraient pu décider de ça directement par un combat … Ou bien ...Une petite illusion, et tout était réglé … Il pouvait très bien forcer Bel à faire ce qu'il voulait comme ça … Non. Conciliant, conciliant. L'arcobaleno fut interrompu dans ses réflexions stratégiques par un bâillement totalement ostentatoire du prince. Si ce petit salaud croyait qu'il allait gagner … Enfin … « Petit » … Pendant toutes ces années, son équipier avait changé, même si son âge mental n'avait pas tellement progressé. Et lui-même, récemment ressuscité, avait réussi, aux prix d'efforts énormes (Collaborer avec Verde … Seigneur …) à se libérer de sa malédiction et avec retrouvé son corps originel. Tout ces changements avaient alimenté et grandie sa convoitise, et le motivaient à ne pas céder à Bel ce soir.

- Zéro. Te voir comme tu seras quand tu auras compris que tu ne peux rien contre moi, ça n'a pas de prix.  
- Shishishi … Après tout, c'est normal que ce soit toi qui …  
- Non. Tranchons ça rapidement : Enlève-les.

Sans prévenir, Belphegor se leva, s'approcha du fauteuil de l'illusionniste et se plaça en face de lui et lui barrant la route, pour prévenir une éventuelle fuite.

- Tu me donnes des ordres maintenant ?

La lumière était faible. Le sourire de Bel n'en fut que plus effrayant. Mammon était en mauvaise posture.

- Depuis tout ce temps, quand j'étais sous forme de bébé, j'ai _attendu_. Alors, maintenant, tu vas me faire le plaisir de te …  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ? J'ai attendu avec toi ! D'ailleurs … C'est pour ça qu'on s'était promis … Que ce serait aujourd'hui …

Cela acheva à déstabiliser Mammon qui n'avait pas l'habitude des rares et courts moment de sensibilité et d'humanité de Prince the Ripper.

- Quoique … reprit-il en recommençant à sourire, on aurait aussi pu le faire quand t'étais sous ta malédiction. Ca aurait été amusant, aussi.

Fin du court et rare moment.

- Putain, Bel, c'est pas compliqué, ce que je te demande ! D'abord t'enlèves tes cheveux de ton visage, que je puisse voir tes yeux, et ensuite je fais la même chose avec ma capuche. On s'en fiche de savoir qui voit l'autre en premier !

* * *

Ma source d'inspiration concernant ce titre pourri ? Flashback ...

Chika se promenait dans la rue et voit un vieux monsieur en imperméable tendre un bonbon à une petite fille effrayée. "Viens, petite. Ce sera notre petit secret à tous les deux ...". Chika passe son chemin sans intervenir, en gribouillant un carnet.

Haha, comment j'vous ai feintés ! ... Non ? ... Ah.


End file.
